Ich habe einen Bruder! oder: Laura Potter
by LOVEandFUN
Summary: Einen Brief wird alles in ihrem Leben verändern. Alles. (Ich bin bei auch angemeldet, als LittleMolly)


Hey

Toll, dass Sie die Story angeklickt haben! Viel Spass beim ersten Kapitel:

Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein!

Das kann doch nicht sein! Nein!

Nicht, dass ich mich nicht darüber freuen würde, aber, dass ist einfach unmöglich. Ich kann es nicht glauben! Das ist nur ein Streich! Thomas hat mir sicher wieder einer seiner Streiche gespielt, denn das tut er öfters. Genauer gesagt, immer. Wenn ich aufwache, beginnt der Tag damit, dass meine Zahnpasta auf dem Spiegel meines Zimmers im Waisenhaus verteilt ist und ich alle Klamotten im Haus suchen gehen muss. Nackt. Naja, wenn man auf die Bedecke verzichtet, die ich dann jedes Mal um mich schlinge. Jetzt ist Nachmittag, dass heisst, die Suchaktion ist schon überstanden und es kommt der Eimer-voll-kaltem-Wasser-über-den-Kopf-schütten- Teil. Ich hab übrigens ne neue Zahnpasta gekauft, für die, welche es interessiert. Mein Schuh fliegt an die Tür und öffnet sie mit einem lauten Wums-ja, ich bin stark!- und kurz darauf, klatscht ein Eimer voll Wasser auf den Boden. Na super! Ich knirsche mit den Zähnen. Kann dieser Idiot mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?!

Ich stehe auf und springe über die grosse Pfütze vor der Tür, welche ich hinter mit schlisse. Die Putzfrau wird Freude haben! Komischer Weise, denken alle hier, dass der Kessel für sie bestimmt sei, die REINkommen und nicht für mich, die RAUSkommt! Alles nur wegen Thomas, diesem Arsch!

„McCartney!", schreie ich wütend vor seiner Zimmertür. Im Ernst, er heisst tatsächlich McCartney, ich meine, welcher Junge will schon McCartney zum Nachnamen heissen? Nur, weil er leider verdammt gut aussieht, mobbt ihn niemand deswegen! Finden die Anderen, ich nicht. Als er die Tür öffnet, sieht er mich mit einem so bescheuerten Engelslächeln an, dass ich ihm am liebsten die Fresse polieren würde. „Ja, Potter? Was ist los?" „Das fragst du noch?!", schmettre ich ihm entgegen. „Du hast mir doch diesen bescheuerten Brief geschrieben, dass ich TANTE, ONKEL, COUSIN UND BRUDER HABE!", der letzte Teil schreie ich so laut, dass sich eine Tür öffnet und Mary hinausschaut, jedoch nur die Augen verdreht, als sie sieht, dass ich und Thomas uns streiten. Ob ihr's glaubt oder nicht, das kommt ziemlich oft vor. Seine Augen werden gross.

„Was?", fragt er mich entsetzt.

„Lüg mich jetzt nicht an, McCartney!" „Du hast also einen Brief bekommen, in welchem steht, dass du Verwandte hast?"

„Ja!", antworte ich. „Also, ich war das nicht, ehrlich, Potter", seine Augen sehen mich ehrlich an, doch ich weiss, dass er lügt. In dem Brief steht auch noch etwas anderes, aber das werde ich ihm nicht sagen. Keinem. Oh nein! Wenn ich so denke, dann bedeutet es, dass ich ihm glaube, oder?„McCartney! Verrätst du mir bitte, wer dann den Brief geschrieben?"

Er zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung, jetzt entschuldige mich, Potter", mit diesen Worten, schlägt er mir die Tür vor der Nase zu und lässt mich verwirrt allein.

1\. Ich habe einen Brief bekommen.

2\. Absender kenne ich nicht, also muss es einen Streich sein!

3\. Nach dem Brief habe ich Verwandte.

4\. Nach dem Brief bin ich eine Hexe.

5\. Der Brief ist ein Streich!

6\. Am 1. September(Morgen), soll ich im Zug, welcher auf Gleis 9 3/4(haha, sehr einfallsreich) ist nach Hogwarts fahren.

7\. Ich will Rache!

8\. An Die, dies interessiert:

-Der Absender war Albus Dumbledore.

Meine Gedanken sind ein einziges Chaos seit heute Nachmittag.

Thomas kann's nicht gewesen sein-wenn man seiner Aussage Glauben schenkt- aber wer ist es denn sonst?

Überlegen, Laura, überlegen!

-Die fiese Frau vom Kiosk, welche mir immer die Kaugummis 10 Rappen teurer verkauft-im Ernst, die schuldet mir jetzt sicher schon 10 Franken!- schliesss ich mal aus, die weiss nicht, wo ich wohne. [Ich muss wohl nicht erwähnen, dass es auf dem Land London's nur einen Kiosk gibt, oder?]

-Unsere Köchin, leider beäuge ich ihr Essen immer SEHR angeekelt, was mir vielleicht keinen soo guten Ruf bei ihr eingefangen hat.

-Es könnte so praktisch jeder sein, ich bin nicht wirklich beliebt, müsst ihr wissen...

Dazu kommt noch, dass ich ganze zwei Jahre auf dieser Schule nachholen müsste, da ich erst jetzt 'bereit' dafür bin...

Nach Brief hab ich also wirklich eine Art Familie! Genauer gesagt, eine Tante namens Petunia, einen Onkel namens Vernon, ein Cousin namens Duddley[ich find den Namen nicht schön!] und EINEN BRUDER namens Harry Potter! Einen Blick auf den Wecker verrät mir, dass es bald Mitternacht ist. Zeit zu schlafen. Also, schalte ich das Licht aus und lege mein Buch beiseite-ich konnte eh nicht darin lesen, da ich zu unkonzentriert war- und ziehe mir meine Bedecke bis fast über den Kopf. Dann, schlafe ich ein.

Hey(nochmals)

Also, ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen und ich würde mich sehr über Reviews von euch freuen! GvlG!


End file.
